Force Through
|gold = 1800 |exp = 1400 |chests = Stages 1,2: Stage 3: |notes = Enemies: Black Army Boss: Armored Soldier Axe Wielder }} Part 1/4 Einslotte [ You made it. Are you ready? ] Phoena [ Yes. Let's do this. ] Einslotte [ You are key to this offensive. I promise to get you to the Royal Capital. ] Einslotte [ Our recon unit should be back soon. Please wait until then. ] ---- Einslotte [ Our scouts have returned. They confirmed monsters leaving from the citadel. ] Pirika [ Then it's time. ] Einslotte [ Let me confirm. First, we lure monsters out and engage them. ] Einslotte [ My main force will draw their attention while you flank the side. ] Einslotte [ I will join you with my elites. We will get you safely to the citadel. ] Pirika [ Who will lead your main force? ] Einslotte [ I've trained them to fight on their own. The key is to get you to the citadel. ] Einslotte [ Only a select few will go to support you. Once you're in, we'll head back. ] Phoena [ Einslotte, your men will be fighting alone until we reach the citadel. ] Phoena [ It will be a difficult battle, but I pray for their safety. ] Einslotte [ We fight with our all. All the monsters may be gone by the time you get back. ] Pirika [ That's what I like to hear from a commander. You may just pull it off. ] Einslotte [ We all fight with that intent. Einslotte division, move out! ] Knight [ Aye! ] Part 2/4 Monster [ ...! ] Einslotte [ Get out of the way! ] -- Einslotte strikes down the monster -- Pirika [ Hero, enemies to the right! ] Einslotte [ Don't stop moving! Holy Knights, back up the Volunteer Army! ] Part 3/4 Einslotte [ Communications squad! How are all units doing?! ] Knight [ Captain Beyd and Molof are injured. Their vice captains are leading those units now. ] Knight [ Other units are fine, sir. We are winning the battle. ] Einslotte [ We must keep the tides in our favour. Tell each unit to persevere! ] Knight [ Alright! ] Einslotte [ Volunteer Army, can you keep going? ] Pirika [ Of course! ] Einslotte [ We're breaking through in one go! ] Pirika [ Got it! ] Einslotte [ No, wait! ] Pirika [ What's wrong? Why'd you stop us? ] Einslotte [ They got us, it's an ambush! They anticipated our movements. ] Einslotte [ The enemy has never been blind. ] Pirika [ An ambush...? ] Einslotte [ Those shadows in the bushes... They'll attack us! ] Monster Leader [ ...! ] Einslotte [ Doubt we can outrun them... ] Pirika [ Then we'll have to fight. ] Einslotte [ You're right. Don't worry about the small fry, aim for their leader! ] Pirika [ Got it! ] Part 4/4 Monster [ ...! ] Pirika [ We took down the strongest looking one, and yet more monsters are coming. ] Knight [ Volunteer Army, leave this to us! ] Phoena [ B-but I...! ] Einslotte [ Don't forget your mission! Go! ] Knight [ We'll take care of things here! ] Phoena [ Please do your best! ] Einslotte [ Cover our rear! Don't die on me! ] Knight [ Alright! ] ---- Einslotte [ Halt. ] Pirika [ Is something wrong? ] Einslotte [ The citadel is in sight. ]